Teddy Lupin an Auror
by WizardDemonHunter
Summary: Its Christmas break, of Teddy's 5th year, Professor Longbottom asked Teddy what he wants to do after Hogwarts. Teddy wants to be a Auror like his mum and Harry. What will Harry say to this? Yeah I know bad summary


**Hey! So this is my first Fanfic! I hope y'all like it! Review please!**

**By the way I OWN NOTHING ****ALL J.K. ROWLING!**

This story is about a boy named Teddy Lupin. His parents where Nympadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They both died in the Battle of Hogwarts. His Grandma and his Godfather say that they both died to make the world safe for him to grow up in.

If you don't know who Teddy's Godfather is, he is the famous Harry Potter. He and his wife Ginny, have three children, James, Albus, and Lilly. James and his cousin Fred, or the two biggest trouble makers in the Wizarding community sense George (Fred's ll Father) and Fred l he also died in the Battle at Hogwarts.

Now to get to the story:

It's finally Christmas, and Teddy's coming home for Christmas he's going to spend most of it with the Potters, and if you hang out with the Potters you get to hang out with the Wesley's too. Great thing to because, one of his best "friend" Victoire is a Wesley, so he will get to spend some more time with her.

"Teddy?!...Teddy?!"

"Huh? What?"

"Snap out of it" William Bell, Teddy's best friend said "you where you day dreaming about Vic weren't you?"

"What! No! What?!"

"DENIEL!" Will said with his evil smirk

"Shut up" Teddy said

"Oh come on, your hair was pink, it's always pink when you think about Vic"

"Shut up!" Teddy turned hair back to turquoise

BANG. BANG. BANG. Teddy and Will looked up, and in the clear door stood Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne. Victoire slams open the carriage door "speak of the wizard!" will said.

"Edward Remus Lupin!" Victoire said as she came into the carriage

"What did you do?" Will asked Teddy, Teddy shrugged

"Where have you been!? I've been looking for you sense this morning!"

"Did you check the common room this morning?" Teddy asked

"Yes and you weren't there or at breakfast, and I didn't even see you get on the train"

"Yeah, I missed breakfast because I was talking to Professor Longbottom. And I had prefect duties when I got on the

Train"

"Why where you talking to Professor Longbottom?" Dominique Asked

"No reason"

"There's a reason, why won't you tell us?" Vic asked

"Because it's my personal business"

"Oh come on, Teddy your practically a Wesley slash Potter, you have no personal business" Roxanne said matter of factually

SLAM! The door to the carriage opens and there stands Marco Yaxley, Alec Parkinson and Conner Travers

"Victoire! There you are" Marco comes into the carriage. Teddy Jumps up in front of Victoire his hair turning a blood red.

"Marco leave"

"And what is the big bad wolf going to do about it? Huh? What would Headmistress McGonagall say about a werewolf incident?" Marco said with evil smirk.

"I said leave!"

"Yeah we probably should, Marco we don't the wolf incident to happen! We might have our heads taken off" Conner said with a chuckle

"Shove off" Will said

"Oh, going to have, a mudblood stand up for you are we Teddy bear" Marco said

"Will you jerks just get out, and leave us alone?" Vic said pulling Teddy down

"Fine, but I will see you after Christmas break pretty lady" Marco said as he turned on his heel "let's go idiots"

Marco and his friends left

"I really hate him" Victoire said

Teddy just sat down.

"Teddy you ok?" Roxanne said

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine, I just got to go I have... Prefect duties"

"I thought that you already did them?" Victoire asked

"I-I have more" Teddy got up and went out of the carriage

"Teddy?" Victoire said as she got up and rushed after Teddy "don't go... come back here we will be at Kings Cross in a couple of hours... Just stay here. We both know you don't have prefect duties, you said it yourself, you all ready did then all" Victoire finished off, then got on her toes and kissed Teddy. His hair turned her blonde hair color.

"Now come on" Victoire put her hand out and pulled him back into the carriage

"So did you kill Marco?" Will asked

"No"

"Good! You know he's just pushing your buttons" Roxanne said "why is your hair the color of Victoire?"

"Oh-um no reason" his hair turned back to turquoise but it's still had red tips

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say"

"So what did you talk to Professor Longbottom about?" Will asked

"Oh just about what I wanted to do, after Hogwarts"

"Yeah, he talked to me a week ago, I want to be a healer. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be an Auror, like my mum and Harry"

"You know Uncle Harry's not going to like that!" Dominique said

"Yeah well it's my life not his"

"Well he is head Auror, so he can not hire you" Dominique said

"Well I'll talk to Ginny, she will help me."

"Does grandma Tonks know about it?" Vic asked

"I've told her, she didn't like it but she understood. So maybe Harry will understand." Teddy just shrugged

"ANNNNNNNYYYYTTTTHIIINNNGGG FROM TROLLEY?" said the Trolley Lady

"Do you guess want anything?" Roxanne asked

"No thanks Roxy" Teddy said

"I'll take something" Will said as he got up and fallowed Roxanne and Dominique

"So, you want to be an Auror?" Victoire asked as she got up and sat next to Teddy.

"Yeah, have you thought about it?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Oh! Um... yeah, i've thought about teaching, at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"What about Hogwarts?!" Dominique asked as she came back into the carriage, followed by Roxanne and Will.

"Oh nothing just that you sister wants to be a professor at Hogwarts" Teddy said

"Really I didn't know that, what are you going to be the Transfiguration professor?" Dominique said

"Yeah I've thought about it" Victoire said "I mean think is going to retire in a couple years does that gives me time to go out and travel before I come back to be the professor"

"So you decide not to tell your sister that you want to be a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But you tell Teddy Lupin" Dominique said a bit angry

"Dom is not a done deal it's just... Thinking" Victoire said

"Ok" Dominique said

"Well it looks like Teddy has settled down" Will said

"Why do you say that?" Roxanne asked

"Why do you think hair is turquoise again?" Will said

"Oh yeah!"

"Do you have a little bit of fun I have some black pepper imps!" Teddy said as he got up and grabbed a bag out of his trunk

Three hours later-

"Hey I think the train slowing! Down I think we're at Kings Cross" Roxanne said

She was right the train wad slowing down

"Oh, hey Teddy are you, going to be at the burrow this weekend?" Victoire asked Teddy, they were the only two left in the carriage

"Yeah, I'm going to the Potters tonight too." Teddy said

"Are you going to ask Harry" Victoire asked

Teddy's hair started to turn green. Which it does when he's nervous "yeah, I probably will"

"Hey it's ok, you'll do fine. I mean what can Harry say? Huh?" Victoire said as she kissed him. "I'll see you at the burrow Sunday" then Victoire left and Teddy followed

Later that night-

"By grandma, I'm going to Harry's and Ginny's" Teddy yelled as he went toward the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and yelled "The Potters"

Teddy opened his eyes and there he was, in the Potters living room. He looked down and on the couch was little Lilly Luna the Red head

"TEDDY!" She yelled as she got down off the couch to give Teddy a hug

"Hey Lilly bug!" Teddy said as he lifted her up and gave her a hug "you've gotten big!"

"Well I'm six now, so I should be!" She said with a little miss now it all voice

"Did I hear someone say Teddy" Ginny said, coming out of the kitchen

"Hey Ginny!" Teddy said smiling as he put Lilly down

"Oh, you are here." Ginny said as she came over and gave Teddy a hug. "How was the semester?"

"Good-ish" teddy said

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked

"Nothing, it's just my O.W.L year so..."

"Yeah, I remember that year. It was a good year for me that was when Harry and I started dating"

"EWWWW!" Lilly squealed

"Oh, you will date someone someday!" Ginny said

"No! No! No! I'm going to my room, so I don't have to date!" Lilly said, then ran off upstairs

Both Ginny and Teddy laugh

"So where are the boys?" Teddy's hair was brown now

"Oh there outside throwing snowballs at each other. They were fighting so I said take it outside, so I could cook dinner" Teddy laughed at this

"Ok, then I'm going to go out there too."

"Have fun!" Ginny said and she went back into the kitchen

Teddy went and looked out the backdoor window, and he could see the boys out in the backyard throwing snow balls from behind their own forts. Teddy then put his coat on and went out back, the closest one was James, who looked to be winning against his younger brother Albus. Albus couldn't see Harry because he was so into the game, so Teddy grabbed a whole bunch of snow and dumped it on James

"WHAT! ALBUS!" James yelled

"It wasn't me!" Then he realized that Teddy was standing behind James laughing really hard, his hair was rainbow colored.

"TEDDY!" Albus yelled, and James looked behind him "TEDDY!"

Teddy got simultaneous hugs from both boys

"When did you get here Teddy?" James asked

"Just now"

"Really?" Albus asked

"Yep!"

"Are you staying for Dinner?" James asked

"Yes"

"Cool! Guess what! I got a new broom!" James said

"Really what kind?" Teddy asked

"A Cleansweep 2000, mum wouldn't let me get a nimbus 4000 till I'm 2 year"

"Sounds cool"

"Come inside I'll show you!"

"Boys! Dinner!" Ginny yelled

"You can show me later, ok!"

"Ok!"

"So, Albus how's life?" Teddy asked Albus

"Not much, just James has been annoying" Teddy laughed

"I'll bet. So when does Harry get home?"

"Normal"

"Ok" they had reached the door

"You're staying for Dinner right?" Ginny asked

"Yes, if I can." Teddy said, and Ginny nodded, Teddy kissed her on the cheek "Awesome"

They went inside, and ate, and then after they were done Harry had got home

"DADDY!" Lilly got down from her chair and ran into the living room "DADDY! DADDY! TEDDYS HERE!"

"Really!" Teddy walked in "Teddy Bear!" Harry said and came over and gave Teddy a hug "how's school been?"

"Good, how's the office? Is Uncle Ron being a annoying still?"

"Always!"

"Harry, I have some Dinner for you in the kitchen, you can use a heating spell to heat it back up" Ginny said

"Thank you, Hun" Harry said and kissed her

"Ewwie!" Lilly said

"I can kiss you too Lilly bug" Harry said to Lilly

"Ewe! Daddy that's gross!" Lilly said Harry, Ginny and Teddy all laugh at her cuteness

"Ok, boys! It's time for showers!" Ginny said too James and Albus

"NO!" James said

"But mum!" Albus said

"We wanna stay up and talk to Teddy!" James said

"Yeah, we wanna talk with Teddy Bear!" Albus said

"You have the rest of break to talk to him, right now it's time for baths" Ginny said smiling

"Dad! Can we please stay and talk with Teddy!" James said

"Listen to your mother, go up stairs and take a bath!"

"Fine" He said as he grabbed Albus and went up the stairs

"Come on Lilly" Ginny said and took the smallest Potter up stairs

"This is what I miss!" Teddy said

"Really? Well I guess they are quite amusing" Harry said as he walks into the kitchen to grab his dinner

"Yeah, when I got here earlier, James and Albus where throwing snowballs at each other. And I dumped a bucket full of snow on to James' head; he looked at me in disbelief. I laughed so hard, Albus said my hair was rainbow"

"Wish I could have seen that! Hey come back with me to my study I have something for you"

"Ok" Teddy followed Harry back to his study. Harry's study was behind the stairs, it had all sorts if magical stuff, and when Teddy was younger he had accidently set Harry's paperwork on fire, and then put it out by drenching the place with water. The carpet still has fire marks on it, no matter how hard Ginny tried to get the stains out.

"So teddy how has your O.W.L year going? A lot of studying?"

"I'll bet"

"Yes way too much!" Harry laughed he went over and put his food on his desk, then sat down Teddy sat down on the coach "uh Harry?"

"Yes?" He looked up from his stew and looked at Teddy "uh... Teddy why is your hair green?"

"Huh? Oh... I don't know" he turned it back to turquoise "but Harry, I was talking to professor Longbottom this morning before we left and he asked me what it is that I want to do after Hogwarts"

"I've been wondering about that myself, what is it that you want to do?"

"Well...um... I want... I-I want to be a Auror" Teddy said quietly

"What was that?"

"A-a Auror"

"Really?! Teddy being an Auror is a very dangerous job, you know that?"

"Yes, and I've thought about this a long time and your and Auror and Ron's a Auror and my Mum was a Auror"

"Yes, but Teddy why don't you think about something else, I really don't want you to be an Auror"

"Well it's not what you want is it? It's what I want"

"Yes, but Teddy think about your future family! What are you thinking putting yourself in danger like that" Harry said

"ME!" Teddy said, he stood up hair turning red "WHAT ABOUT GINNY AND THE BOYS AND LILLY! YOU HAVE A FAMILY AND YOU'RE AN AUROR!"

"Ginny understands, and I had more experience when I became an Auror"

"I JUST WANT TO PROOVE MYSELF! I'M THE GODSON OF HARRY POTTER. BOTH OF MY PARENTS DIED IN THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS! I JUST WANT TO MAKE THEM PROUD!"

"And you do"

"YEAH HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?"

"Because I do, and I promised your dad that I would protect you"

"Well he's dead"

"And if he were alive he would be telling you the same thing that I am" Harry said calmly

"Well he's dead, and nothing is going to change that. And you're not my father either so STOP TRYING TO BE POTTER!" at the Teddy ran out of his study and when he came into the living room Ginny was sitting on the coach reading.

"What was that about?" She asked closing her book and standing up

"Nothing"

"Teddy your hair is red, you look like your dad, and I could hear everything you said to him"

"Sorry did I wake anyone?"

"No, but Teddy you have to understand, he's just protecting you, I hope you know that"

"Yes, but sometimes I wish he didn't"

"Why because he doesn't want you to be an Auror? He just doesn't want you to put yourself in danger everyday"

"But he does that"

"Yes, he has told you about his life at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah"

"So you know he was put in danger, almost every day in his school years. And Harry hasn't hurt himself very badly because of his experience; he's just worried about you Teddy. Ok

"Ok"

"So cool off, and come back tomorrow night for dinner please?"

"Ok"

"Alright come here" Ginny opened her arms for Teddy to hug her, Teddy accepted. They hugged then Teddy floowed back home and went to bed.

**Hope y'all liked it! Review**


End file.
